Bloodlust
by txrockgirl
Summary: Christian and Randy have a very unhealthy relationship, but that's just how they roll. Summary sucks badly. Christian/Randy SLASH. No longer a oneshot! Chapter 2 is now live.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story came to me in a rush, so it probably could have been better. Oh well. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Warnings: Distasteful SLASH.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

Christian's POV

When Randy called and said he wanted to "talk", I knew it wasn't a talk he really wanted. It was a fight. It was always a fight. He was always picking fights with me. And here we were, getting ready to fight once again. I could have ignored his phone calls and text messages. I could have just stayed home. But no. I had to stand my ground. I had to show him up. Every fight was like playing Russian Roulette. I should have known better. I should have learned my lesson the time Randy blew a hole the size of a baseball in his front door with his shotgun while attempting to splatter my brains onto the wall. That gaping hole was no more than three-quarters of an inch from the side of my head. I knew Randy was an angry man, but I never thought he had it in him to try to kill me. Maybe I was right. He later told me that he missed on purpose and that if he had wanted me dead, I would be dead. Having been to the range with him on several occasions, I've seen how much of a precise marksman he is, so I believed him.

Randy is a bastard in every sense of the word. As much as I love him, I hate him just the same. Half of me wants to love him, and the over half of me wants him dead. He has made me aware of emotions and impulses I never knew I possessed. He has put me through a hell that I never knew existed. But there is something about him that makes me come back for more. Though I will admit, I am a bit more cautious around him now, ever since the shotgun incident. I always carry it with me when I see him.

Randy opened his front door and pulled me in by the collar of my shirt. He slammed me against the wall then shut the door and locked it.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"I talk with my fists. You know that."

I charged at him and wrestled him to the ground. Three of my punches connected with his chest. He caught the fourth one and shoved me backwards, causing me to lay on my back. Randy sat on my stomach and did something he had never done before. He spit in my face. Now I was pissed! This wasn't a rush anymore. I was out for blood.

I glared at Randy for a moment, then punched him about as hard as I could on the side of his face. He fell off me and I quickly grabbed him by his neck, stood him up, and pulled him to the wall. I punched him hard in the stomach once, causing him to double over. I pulled out my razor blade and pressed it gently against his neck.

He looked at me wide-eyed, almost scared, as if things were getting too out of hand, even for him.

"Christian what are you-"

I didn't let him finish the sentence. "Don't fucking move or talk!"

I held his hands tight above his head with strength I didn't even know I had. I pushed the blade a little harder against his skin.

"Its not so fun anymore when you're not the one in charge now, is it?"

Randy said nothing. His cold steel eyes searched mine, almost pleadingly, asking me to release him. There was something about his eyes that always got to me. They were what drew me to him to begin with. They were always my weakness. But not this time.

I pressed the blade a little deeper into Randy's neck. A small amount of blood trickled out. Randy grunted in pain. I grinned and pushed it just a little deeper. Randy started to squirm a little.

"Don't move!"I growled at him. Something about having complete control over him turned me on. I took the blade away from his neck and watched the blood trickle down.

I slowly leaned my face close to his neck, then licked a little bit of his blood, then stared into his eyes. He was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. I licked at his wound again before slowly sucking at it. After sucking for just a moment, I pulled away from Randy, who was silently freaking out.

He was beautiful. Helpless. So fucking hot. Before I knew it, I had my lips presses hard against his, my bloody tongue fighting, looking to gain entrance to his mouth. Much yo my amazement, entrance was granted. I dropped the razor blade and released Randy's hands. He kissed me back hard and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. I grabbed his ass and grinded against him. I was already hard and he was getting there too. I ripped his shirt off over his head, then did the same with mine. Pants came off next. Then boxers.

When we were completely naked, I pushed Randy onto his back on the floor. I spread his legs with my knee. I quickly forced my way into his dry, tight opening. Randy cried out in pain, but that didn't stop me. I thrust hard into him over and over again. I could tell he was bleeding. I didn't care. I kissed him hard again as he grabbed my ass to pull me deeper inside of him.

I knew I wouldn't last long, and by the way Randy was tensing up, I knew he wouldn't last long either.

I thrust hard and deep in him a few more times. "I fucking hate you Randy!"I growled as I came deep inside of him.

"I fucking hate you, Christian!" Randy growled right after he came all over both of our bodies.

I kissed him hard one more time before pulling out of him. Randy just sat there covered in blood and come as I got dressed. I snapped a quick pic of him with my phone, then walked out the door. I think I won that fight.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know, I said this was going to be a oneshot, but well, I lied. Special thanks goes out to IsidoraAngst, who inspired me to write more of this story! **

**Warnings: Same as before. Distasteful slash. Please R&R and enjoy!**

Randy's POV

Crouching behind the bushes just behind his house, I waited impatiently for Christian to return home. As soon as I saw him, the little bitch would be dead. I wanted to kill him with my own tow hands. The little prick had put me through enough hell, including the time he smashed me through the front windshield of my car, which he refused to pay for. I still have the scars to prove it. And then there was the Little stunt he pulled yesterday. Christian may look sweet and innocent, but if I didn't know any better, I would say he was the devil himself. In spite of all that, some sick and twisted part of me loves him. I love to hate him. Its like a hobby.

My blood began to boil when I heard Christian's car pull up in the driveway. It took all my self control to not jump out of my hiding spot and drag him through his car window. I waited until I heard him turn the key in the lock before I sprang into action.

I bolted from my place behind the bushes and rounded the corner of the house. Just as Christian stepped through the door, I slammed into him at a running force. He flew about four feet before hitting the ground. When he didn't try to get up for several seconds, I discovered I had knocked him out cold. Perfect.

I left him there on the floor and ran out to the tool sure that was in his backyard. I emerged a few minutes later with some towing rope and a large pair of shears. Sometimes you just have to work with what you're given. I quickly carried the tools upstairs yo Christian's room and dropped them on the floor by the bed. I then retrieved Christian and brought him upstairs as well.

After dumping him on the bed, I removed his clothes, admiring his body more and more as each layer was removed. Although he's not as hot as I am, he's pretty damn hot. I paused for a minute once every item of clothing had been removed, and thought about everything I could do to him while he was so vulnerable. The thoughts were so arousing that I could hardly contain myself. There was really no need to wait for him to regain consciousness, was there? I was so ready to get down to business that I almost forgot that I had my video camera in my pocket. I set it up on the dresser across from the bed. I could not wait to get my revenge! Payback's a bitch. Since Christian decided to post that humiliating photo all over the internet for the entire world to see, I had to one-up him. Murdering him, as terribly pleasant as it sounded, was just too easy. I had to do something better.

I pressed the record button, then cut the rope into four pieces with the giant shears, and tied Christian's wrists and ankles to their respective bedposts. I grinned sadistically right into the camera before undoing my pants and pulling them down just low enough to expose my already hard manhood.

I positioned myself over Christian and thrust hard into him. He was so tight and dry that it almost hurt me, but that feeling went away as soon as I felt a wet warmth around me. I made him bleed. Just like he had done to me. Just knowing that made me want to come right then and there, but I wanted to tear him up a little bit more before I did so.

I thrust hard and deep into him for another moment. His tight ass was like a vice grip, so I couldn't last much longer. I thrust hard into him one more time before I pulled out of him. I crawled up to the head of the bed and jacked myself off until I came. All over his face. I wiped the blood from his ass that had gotten on me on his chest. I redid my pants and pulled a permanent marker out of my pocket. I wrote "payback is a bitch" on Christian's chest and stomach. I took the video camera off the dresser and got a close-up of everything I had done to him. I turned the camera on myself and smirked. "Payback is a bitch, Christian," I said smugly before turning the camera off and putting it back in my pocket. This would not be going on the internet. It was for my own sadistic pleasure.

I left Christian tied to his bed, covered in blood and come. Maybe if he was lucky, I would come back for him later, or tomorrow.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
